Seleksi
by jojovichelle
Summary: SLYTHERIN!
1. chapter 1

"Einstein, Albert."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Suara tepuk tangan menggelengar di seluruh Aula Besar. Nampaknya asrama Gryffindor gila-gilaan menyambut siswa baru. Sebenarnya tidak sih, karena setiap asrama pasti senang jika dipercaya untuk tempat kita tinggal selama di Hogwarts oleh Topi Seleksi.

Tahun ini tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts. Aku gugup dan juga takut. Gugup karena banyak pasang mata yang akan memandangku, dan takut karena bisa jadi ejekan James -kakakku- selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

Ya, asrama Slytherin sudah lama menjadi musuh bebuyutan asrama Gryffindor. Memang, dad sudah menenangkanku. Tapi tetap saja hatiku resah.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Oh, ternyata Profesor Longbottom sudah sampai pada huruf M. Giliranku semakin dekat. Seorang anak berambut pirang silver dan berwajah pucat berjalan kearah Topi Seleksi dengan gugup.

"SLYTHERIN!" teriak Topi. Lagi-lagi Aula penuh dengan suara tepuk tangan. Aku ingat, selain Slytherin, Malfoy juga termasuk pantangan di keluarga kami. Tapi menurutku, itu terlalu berlebihan.

Seleksi berlalu dengan cepat. Tibalah saatnya giliranku. "Potter, Albus Severus." Aku berjalan dengan gugup kearah Topi. Benar saja, semua mata memandangku dan banyak bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

Profesor Longbottom meletakkan Topi Seleksi di atas kepalaku hingga menutupi pandanganku.

 _'ah, Potter. Dua kali aku menyeleksi Potter. Dan kali ini, asrama apa yang kau pilih, Potter?'_ ujar Topi Seleksi. Sepertinya Topi ini hanya berbicara padaku.

"aku akan menerima apapun yang menurutmu paling baik." kataku mantap.

 _'teguh pendirian, cocok untuk Gryffindor. Otak encer, Ranvenclaw. Oh, dan kau loyal juga pekerja keras? Hufflepuff. Tapi, ambisi dan pembuktian diri jauh lebih besar. Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan."_ "SLYTHERIN!" teriak sang Topi. Topi dilepas dari kepalaku. Ketakutanku ada benarnya. Bukan hanya aku saja yang terkejut, tapi hampir seluruh Aula Besar sama terkejutnya. Bahkan James dan sepupu-sepupuku yang lain sama terkejutnya.

Asrama Slytherin lebih dulu menguasai diri langsung menyambutku dengan tepukan meriah. Aku disambut oleh Scorpius Malfoy. Sekilas, aku melihat tatapan kecewa saudara-saudaraku.

Kuharap aku bisa menjalankan tahun demi tahun di Hogwarts. Walaupun ingin, aku tidak bisa mengubah apapun. Aku akan tetap menjadi diriku apapun yang terjadi. Aku adalah aku.


	2. 2

**Holla!**

 _Sebelumya, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena di Chapter sebelumnya belum bisa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Joanna Stevia Michelle. Panggil Jojo. Aku juga minta maaf kalau misalkan fic ini gaje, gak nyambung, dsb. Karena harap maklum, ini fic pertamaku. Kalau begitu, langsung ya..._

 **Selamat Membaca...**

\--

Sejak aku duduk di meja Slytherin, aku berteman akrab dengan Scorpius Malfoy. Dia ramah dan lucu, namun sifatnya bisa berubah menjadi dingin setiap saat.

Kami berjalan menuju asrama Slytherin. Perih rasanya mengingat aku tak seasrama dengan saudara-saudaraku. Aku bahkan sempat melihat tatapan kecewa James dan para sepupuku. Hanya Rose yang masih mau tersenyum jika melihatku.

Asrama Slytherin bernuansa warna hijau dan perak. Cara masuknya menembus tembok. Aku mendapati Scorpius, Vincent Goyle dan Norman Nott sebagai teman sekamarku.

Karena sudah terlalu lelah, aku langsung terlelap dalam dunia mimpi saat menidurkan diri di kasurku.

Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun dan langsung bersiap-siap ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Sebelum itu, aku menulis surat untuk mum dan dad dan membangunkan Scorpius.

Kami turun bersama. Setelah itu, kami berencana untuk ke kandang burung hantu dan mengirim surat.

"ada apa Al, mengapa kau murung begitu?" tanya Scorpius yang tampaknya sedari tadi memperhatikanku.

Aku menghela nafas. "entahlah Scorp, aneh rasanya jika kau tidak bersama saudara-saudaramu dan mereka begitu membencimu." tuturku.

Scorpius menepuk punggungku simpati. "tenanglah, kau pasti bisa menghadapi ini semua. Gryffindor ada dalam darahmu." ujar Scorpius memberi semangat.

Ya, benar. Walaupun aku Slytherin, mum dan dad tetaplah seorang Gryffindor sejati. Aku tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Scorpius.

Kami makan dalam diam. Di keluargaku, kami tidak diperbolehkan berbicara saat makan. Kami hanya berbicara hal-hal penting dan saat kami menyantap hidangan penutup.

Selesai sarapan, kami berjalan beriringan menuju kandang burung hantu. Aku sudah hafal diluar kepala letak tempat-tempat di Hogwarts.

Di kandang burung hantu, aku menemuka Joy, burung hantuku bertengger di dekat jendela. Aku mengelus-elus bulunya yang berwarna putih tulang.

Sebelum mengirimkan surat, aku membaca ulang suratku.

 _Dear mum dan dad,_ _Aku menyayangi kalian apapun yang terjadi. Aku tau, ini mungkin akan membuat kalian sedih dan kecewa. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kalian inginkan._ _Aku menerima yang menurut Topi Seleksi yang terbaik untukku. Dan disinilah aku. Di asrama Slytherin. Aku juga berteman dengan Scorpius Malfoy._ _Aku mohon pada kalian, jangan membenciku hanya karena aku seorang Slytherin. Sudah cukup aku tersakiti dengan kebencian James dan yang lain._ _Hingga saat ini, hanya Scorpius, Rose dan teman-teman Slytherinku yang masih mau berbicara dan tersenyum kepadaku. Dan aku mohon, jangan tambah kalian juga yang membenciku._ _Salam sayang,_ _Albus_ _NB : aku tetap anak kalian bukan?_ Setelah meras tidak ada yang kurang ataupun melebih-lebihkan, aku mengikat surat di kaki Joy. Dia ber-uhu pelan lalu terbang ke angkasa.

Kurasa hariku baru akan dimulai. Walaupun aku Slytherin, Gryffindor mengalir dalam darahku..


	3. 3

**Holla!**

 _Niatku ini mau jadi chapter terakhir. Soalnya cuma diniatin mau ada seleksi dan pengabaran aja. Tapi gak tau juga deh. Liat aja ya..._

 **Selamat membaca...**

Matahari beranjak naik, dan di sebuah rumah mungil, aktivitas pagi mulai berjalan.

"Harry, apa Al sudah mengirim surat?" tanya Ginny duduk di sofa.

Harry menggeleng. "bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi? Mungkin sekarang mereka masih sarapan di Aula Besar." katanya.

"dad ayo, aku sudah siap." ujar Lily menyandang tasnya.

Harry mengangguk lalu mengambil kunci mobil. "beritahu kalau ada surat dari Al." pinta Harry.

Ginny mengacungkan jempolnya yang berarti setuju. Harry dan Lily berjalan beriringan menuju mobil yang diparkir di garasi yang berada disamping halaman belakang.

Ginny kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca koran langganannya, _Daily Prophet_.

 _Tuk! Tuk!_ Ginny menengadah. Suara ketukan kaca terdengar di arah kamar Albus. Ginny berjalan menghampirinya dan menemukan Joy -burung hantu Albus- yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela.

"halo Joy, Al mengirim surat pagi. sekali." gumam Ginny membukakan jendela agar Joy bisa masuk. Ia membuka ikatan surat di kaki Joy kemudian membaca.

"Merlin! Albus masuk Slytherin? Dan semua orang tidak berbicara padanya?" ucap Ginny syok.

 _'aku harus memberitahu Harry soal ini'_ batin Ginny. Belum sempat ia keluar dari kamar Albus, Harry masuk menghampirinya.

"Ginny! Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Ternyata kau disini." kata Harry.

"ada apa?" tanyanya melihat Ginny yang wajahnya sudah lebih pucat dari Inferius.

Ginny menyerahkan surat Albus kepada Harry. Harry membacanya. Semakin kebawah, wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Albus... Slytherin?" Harry kehabisan kata-kata.

Ia menghelas nafas sangat panjang. "kuharap Albus baik baik saja." ujarnya penuh permohonan.

 **Tada!**

sepertinya ini chapter terakhir. Aku emang sengaja buat endingnya kayang gini. Terkesan menggantung gitu. Tapi kalau ada yang gak suka bilang ya... tapi kan sedari awal udah kubilang, ini fic pertamaku. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya jelek.

 **Peach! :)**


End file.
